So Easy
by PartyOnTheMoon
Summary: Yuki plays a trick on Kyo, but Kyo gets back at him in a different way. SlashOneshot


So easy (slash)(one-shot)

by:Tasha

characters: KyoXYuki

summary: Yuki plays a trick on Kyo, but Kyo gets back at him in a different way.

**A/N: **It was bound to happen, lol. I like the idea of Kyo and Yuki being together because they fight so much. Yes, its incest, but...well in this case, it doesn't matter (I dont support the idea of it though) anyway, enjoy my first successful slash.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was night time at the Sohma house, around 11ish and Yuki could not find himself going to sleep. It was a hard night because Yuki had to be asleep by 8pm so he wouldn't randomly fall asleep at the carnival that came to town. "Uugh..." He rolled over into his own sweat and it smelled. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up, wearing a grey wife-beater and dark blue shorts, and headed towards the kitchen. when his mind was finally unfogged he saw Kyo glugging a glass of milk.

"Cat." Yuki acknowleged Kyo with a nod.

"Rack"(**A/N: **He tried to say rat incase you didn't catch that) Kyo said with a mouth of milk, pouring a bit from his mouth and it started to drip down his chin. He wiped it aw ay with the back of his hand. He was wearing a black wife-beater, and red shorts with black stripes down the sides.

Yuki reached for a cup and saw the milk carton in the trash. "Oh, you drank it all up. You know, cats can drink water" He added with a bit of a tone in his voice.

Half a grin appeared on Kyo's face. "Water doesn't nurish my body as well" He said, sipping on some more milk.

Yuki smiled as he filled his cup with tap water. "So, have you been kissing Honda-san lately?"

Kyo suddenly sprayed milk out of his mouth and choked on the milk. He started to cough uncontrollably. "Are you...crazy?" His voice strained out as he continued to cough.

"Keep it down" Yuki whispered, his eyes narrowed underneath his dark hair. "Don't wake up Honda-san now." He took a sip of water as he looked at Kyo, a playful sparkle twinking in his eyes. "So...have you to had your litttle dose of fun yet?"

Kyo's mouth dropped wide open, revealing a white tongue from the milk. "You're turning into the dog!"

"Maybe I am" Yuki said softly. He put his cup on the counter and slowly walked to Kyo. Kyo only stared as Yuki approached him. Yuki put his hand on Kyo's cheek and stroked it gently with a finger. "You better watch out" He said even quieter, "I just might rape you."

Kyo stumbled to the floor and stared up at Yuki with a disgusted face. "You sick...!" Kyo yelled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He was about to rant on, but Yuki simply smiled and waltzed back to his room. As soon as he closed the door, he burst into laughing hysterically, sliding to the floor and holding his sides. This went on for a full five minutes until he finally stopped and slipped underneath his sheets, his sides aching.

"He's to easy" Yuki muttered as he closed his eyes. He was almost to the deep sleep when suddenly he heard his room door open. "Get out" Yuki murmured, opening an eye even though it was pitch black. The door was closed. Yuki shut his eye, but he heard heavy breathing coming toward him. It sounded familiar. "Shigure, its getting old, go to bed" Yuki moaned, flipping over to be comfortable. His sheets were softly pulled back and the warm air hit him. Then, Yuki felt an even warmer hand touch him. "Honda-san?" Yuki asked, but he recieved no answer, so he assumed it was Tohru.

"Flip over" said the person. Yuki rolled back over to the other side where he was cuddled by the girl.

"I knew you favored me over the rat" Yuki muttered with a smile. The two shared a small laugh. Yuki felt a presence come closer, and he was kissing the girl that he liked. He had never imagined that her lips were so soft, and that her skin was that smooth to the touch. Yuki's hand played with her hair in the process and found that it was cut really short. "Tohru, you cut your hair?"

"Hmmm" came the soft reply, as they continued to kiss. Things started to get...well, lets say, more intense as time passed by. Yuki wondered how long they had been at when he suddenly got a whiff of the smell of oranges. Oranges? Nobody's hair smelled like that but-

Yuki pulled away fast, his heart skipping a beat. "K-Kyo?" He stumbled to say.

Suddenly, Kyo laughed and he whispered, "You're so easy."

Yuki was stunned with disbelief as Kyo laughed his way out of the room. He eventually smiled at the joke Kyo played and thought, _that was one hell of a trick_.


End file.
